


Fifteen Years

by captainraz



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Anniversary, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2409863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainraz/pseuds/captainraz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jadzia celebrates her fifteenth wedding anniversary with a little bit of dress up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifteen Years

Jadzia woke up under a pile of targ furs and Klingon husband. Purely by instinct she hushed Worf's snores to listen for sounds that the children were up. They didn't usually wake up before their parents, but when they did all hell tended to break loose. Thankfully she couldn't hear anything besides the Klingon snoring in her face, so she snuggled further into his warmth. She had just about gotten comfy when she heard the tell-tale change in Worf's breathing that let her know he was awake.

 

"Jadzia," he said, using the same voice he used on unruly ensigns. "What are you doing?"

 

"Getting comfy," she said with a mischievous grin, burrowing even deeper. Worf grunted and rolled over onto his back, taking his wife with him and settling her on his shoulder. She pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Happy anniversary Worf."

 

He looked at her askance. "Has it really been fifteen years since we were married?"

 

"Fifteen years, four postings, three promotions and two irrepressible children. It's been a hell of a ride,” Jadzia said, her eyes full of love and warmth for the man beside her. Suddenly, her demeanour changed to something altogether more playful. “Hey, do you think either of us would still fit in our wedding outfits?"

 

"I do not see why not, we have both adhered to the proscribed Starfleet diet and exercise regimen."

 

"More or less," said Jadzia with a waggle of her eyebrows. "I'm going to try my dress on."

 

She bounded out of bed, taking most of the furs with her. Worf attempted to catch her but his arms came back empty.

 

"Jadzia," he said, warning her against further foolishness even though he knew it would do no good. After 15 years he knew full well that once Jadzia had made her mind up there was no stopping her.

 

A few moments of rustling in the next room followed while Worf waited patiently for his wife to return. When she did return he felt distinctly choked up; him, stoic Klingon warrior and Captain of the Federation’s only Gamma quadrant starbase, was over come with emotion at the sight of his wife in her wedding dress. If anything, she looked more beautiful in it now than she had the day they were married.

 

“Well, what do you think?” she asked. Worf sat up in bed as his eyes roved over his wife.

 

“I think that there is no Klingon male in the galaxy as fortunate as I.”

 

Dax smiled and leaned in for a kiss. As she pulled away, the predatory gleam in Worf’s eyes told her just how appreciative he was of the way she looked in her dress. Jadzia had another quick listen for the bangs and crashes that accompanied their offspring’s waking hours. Their quarters were filled with silence, indicating they had time. And after all, it was their wedding anniversary, why not indulge themselves? Provided they didn’t damage the dress.

 

Later, when there were ensigns to shout at and children to wrangle and science to be done they could share the knowledge that the next fifteen years of their marriage had started on very much the right foot. And they would make it another fifteen years because no one can withstand the beating of two Klingon hearts. And not even Kahless and Lukara themselves could withstand the beating hearts of Jadzia and Worf together.

 

No one and nothing could stand against them.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by seeing Terry Farrell in her Klingon wedding dress at a convention earlier this year.


End file.
